pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodeca Aerion
'''Dodeca Aerion '''is an OC created by Laki. Dodeca is a master light practitioner who serves as the head of a world peace organization known as the Order of Light. She oversees several apprentices and has established a large role throughout the timeline since her debut. Overview A centuries old woman of incredible power, Dodeca serves as the head of the Order of Light. She is a master of light magic, and has knowledge of other forms of magic as well, being able to raise up students in the art of spells. Dodeca general has a wise, lady-like and benevolent air to her, being able to lead and teach several people at once. However, beneath this she has quite a temper and can be an aggressive force if provoked. Dodeca is often seen as "silk hiding steel": a delicate and composed exterior but can be stern and firm with people when needed. She has experienced a lot in her very long life, including countless losses. These take a toll on her, but she does her best not to show it. Dodeca's very soul is bound to the Fortress of Light, thus she is unable to leave it for long periods of time. Dodeca's nearly goddess-like state of power was the result of her early attempts to become the most powerful mage in existence. She came across a forbidden spell that would grant her incredible power, but as a result, bound her to the Fortress. A prideful, selfish and arrogant woman back then, over the years she'd go into reflection on her state of being and begin to devote her energy to eliminating the darkness of the world, thus she establishes the Order of Light. Dodeca's witnessed the world in its darkest states, and has experienced the loss of countless friends. It would seem that this had an effect in breaking her mind, though she keeps it remarkably well-hidden. Though traces of this are apparent in the more quirky side of her personality, and her rather odd interests, such as pirate ships, flamethrowers and giant robots. Nonetheless, Dodeca is a very caring individual, whose role has become central in the timeline. Powers/Abilities Dodeca is capable of using very powerful forms of light magic in combat. She may attack with either energy balls, beams or even sharpened shards of light energy. Most commonly, she will form light energy into weapons, such as swords, daggers or even a giant mallet. Dodeca is also capable of levitation and has displayed telepathic powers, such as being able to read a person's conscience or being able to communicate through telepathy. However, her biggest restriction is the fact that she cannot leave the Fortress of Light for long periods of time, as it will cause her to deteriorate. Without these restrictions, it's very possible that Dodeca could simply stop the forces of darkness on her own, without the assistance of apprentices. Dodeca is also shown to be capable of creating synthetic life-forms out of light, creating Godbird and Sanic. RP History Dodeca debuts in The Second Secret War, where she is mentioned several times by Strawbella and Zula before making an appearance towards the end. She has to purify Strawbella and Teddy after they're corrupted by Vanessa, which is of great help in her eventual defeat. Dodeca would go on to appear in numerous RPs afterwards. She and the rest of the Order have to defeat Paige and prevent her from accessing dangerous secrets in Teddy's Journal. In Darkness Plague, Teddy catches a dangerous illness that affects darkness users and Dodeca volunteers to leave her Fortress on a quest to save him. The following years would follow the Order of Light growing and taking on numerous threats, including Death Shira. The Darkella Saga marks a big change for Dodeca, in which Darkella places a curse upon Teddy and makes him her thrall, staging an attack on the Fortress of Light. The RP concludes with Dodeca banishing Teddy from the Fortress on account of his betrayal. The next RP Dodeca appears in is Murder She Sang, although she only plays a supporting role, having sent the Apprentices to a concert in Light City. She would discover the calamity that occurred with the villain of the story, Stella, and feels remorse for her death upon learning her motivations. Dodeca is referenced frequently and appears in a flashback in Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, at one point a zombified clay dummy of her appearing alongside various dummies of Teddy's loved ones making an appearance in a bid by Vanessa to drive Teddy to insanity. The next major role Dodeca appears in is BDBM. Relationships Dodeca has had several relationships throughout her life, ranging across positive and negative. Firstly, she has a strong bond with each of her apprentices, almost treating them like her own family and helping them reach new heights. Dodeca shows great concern for them, and is more than eager to savagely attack those who harm them. Dodeca had a strong impression of Teddy upon their first encounter, and over time the two would begin a relationship. Dodeca initially struggles with these feelings, as Teddy is very much mortal and she is bound to outlive him. However, she now focuses on cherishing the time they do have together, and she does whatever it takes to protect him and keep him from danger. As of recent events the two have split due to Teddy allying with Darkella and betraying the Order. Dodeca has a bitter rivalry with Vanessa, as she was once her apprentice but became lost in darkness and lust. Nowadays Vanessa constantly attempts to kidnap Teddy, inciting rage from Dodeca. Dodeca is on shaky terms with Paige initially, seeing her as a threat due to her behavior in Teddy's Journal. However, when Paige moves on from this, the two's relationship improves and she now considers Paige to be a great friend. Dodeca despises Death Shira and has attempted to seal her numerous times. Dodeca shares a family heritage with the Hine family, and as such her magical potential is innate in their genes, although some display it more than others and others do not display it all. Dodeca is initially unaware of her relation to the family but it's made clear in BDBM. Dodeca initially admired Hine for her scientific accomplishments but their relationship soured when she orchestrated a scheme to steal her abilities and put Light City under siege. Dodeca is on shaky grounds with Jane initially but when Jane leaves Hine and eventually gets injured she takes her in. The two still have a tumultuous relationship but Dodeca cares very much for her. Dodeca is on good terms with Logan and allows him to live in the Fortress with his son Mason. She treats Mason like a grandson, though it's evident that he already exhibits magical potential. Trivia *Dodeca is physically in her late 20's but in actuality she's hundreds of years old. This is often the target of various jokes, though she's shown to be very sensitive about her age. *Dodeca's chest is sometimes the target of various in-jokes as a result of Teddy accidentally falling face-first into it. *Dodeca's birthday is on June 30th, making her a Cancer. *An interesting fact about Dodeca's name: It is the Ancient Greek prefix for the cardinal number 12. **There is a group of islands called the Dodecanese Islands near Greece. Category:OCs Category:OCs with powers Category:Female OCs Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:Human Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander Category:OCs that appeared in LoL Category:OCs that appeared in AoDS Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories